1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to article storage systems and, more particularly, is concerned with a storage container and method for storing compact disc cases and a multi-disc changer cartridge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Digital audio compact discs have become the preferred media for many listeners of recorded music, substantially replacing phonograph records and audio cassette tapes. Compact discs are typically sold in generally flat transparent rectangular plastic cases. With the advent of compact discs, many different devices have been proposed for storing the cases with the compact discs contained therein. Representative of such storage devices in the prior patent art are the ones disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. to Fouassier (4,678,245), Savoy (4,707,247), Mastronardo et al (4,790,926), Gutierrez (4,819,802), Hehn et al (4,889,244), Milovich (4,932,522) and 4,939,625). Further, compact disc players currently available on the market for playing the discs are in either single-play or multiple-play models. The single-play model of compact disc player is loaded with and plays a single compact disc at a time. The multiple-play model of compact disc player is loaded with a disc changer which, in turn, holds multiple compact discs for playing the discs in the order in which either they are arranged in the changer or are selected to be played by the user.
There are two basic types of disc changers, a carousel-type changer and a magazine-type changer. The carousel-type changer typically takes the form of a revolving platter provided as a slide-out drawer which holds multiple compact discs, such as five, arrayed in a circular pattern on the platter. The magazine-type changer typically takes the form of a rectangular cartridge which holds multiple compact discs spaced vertically one above another in a stacked array. The cartridge inserts into a cavity in the player.
An advantage of the magazine-type changer is that, until the user decides to change individual compact discs, the changer can function as the storage device for the discs which avoids the need to handle the individual discs each time in order to load and play them. However, over an extended period of time, it is easy for the user to forget which discs are loaded in the cartridge and in what sequence. The advantage of storing them in the cartridge, which is to avoid the need to handle the discs in order to play them, is sacrificed if, in order to recall which discs are in the cartridge and what their sequence is, they must first be removed from the cartridge and examined.
Consequently, a need exists for an easy and convenient way to determine which compact discs are in the cartridge and in what sequence without first having to remove them.